


[podfic] Epithalamium

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: They wait until June to marry.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Cottia/Esca Mac Cunoval
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Epithalamium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120442) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam2020.

[listen + download link](https://app.box.com/s/sl5w3o2zy7fguuelif3fnn2liiksijpi)

Music: "Somewhere Sunny" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

Cover art by seleneaurora.


End file.
